1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having a three-dimensional structure and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Nonvolatile memory devices are memory devices that retain stored data even when power supply thereto is interrupted. Recently, as a two-dimensional nonvolatile memory device in which a single-layer memory cell is formed on a silicon substrate has reached a limit in terms of integration density, a three-dimensional nonvolatile memory device in which memory cells are vertically stacked on a silicon substrate has been proposed.
Three-dimensional nonvolatile memory devices include a stacked structure that forms stacked memory cells by alternately stacking conductive layers and insulating layers. However, the process of forming the stacked structure with a high width-to-height ratio has a high level of difficulty. Bridges, which are undesired electrical connections between two or more stacked conductive layers, may lead to a yield drop in the fabrication of semiconductor devices and the degradation of electrical characteristics of semiconductor devices.